


talking body

by embracedself



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/embracedself
Summary: Max had enough of Tess' teasing.
Relationships: Max Evans/Tess Harding





	talking body

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for i have sinned

Tess’ hands travel up his body, and they wind up tangling into Max’s hair as she brought him in for a heady kiss. She tugged a little, relishing in the grunt that escapes his mouth at the roughness. When she leaned in further, rubbing their bodies together, she’s the one who lets out the moan this time. “God, that feels good.” Max praised her, his breath coming in heavy pants against her mouth.

“I know.” Tess agreed with a sinful sigh as she let Max back her up against the wall, her eyes shutting in pure ecstasy. “Didn’t think it’d feel this good with you.” She taunted him, letting out a breathless giggle as she felt him retaliate with a nip to her neck.

“I’ll show you just how good it can be, baby.” Max promised, shoving her a little more roughly up against the wall with a slanted smile on his face. “Keep on talking, I’ll show you what brats get.” He warned.

“Maybe I like being a brat.” Tess retorted quickly, though the effect was ruined when she moaned, grabbing him by the hips and shunting her own against his. “Touch me already,” she demanded, her eyes opening and her mouth slanting into a pout.

The janitor’s closet made a loud thudding noise when Tess was made to bend down onto her knees. “You know better than to ask for something without giving in return.” Max taunted her, his eyes dark with lust as he hovered above her, leering at his girlfriend. Blonde hair was in curly ringlets as it cascaded down her backside.

“You’re right,” Tess acknowledged as she began to undo the buckle of his belt, pulling the jeans he wore down. “‘M sorry sir.” She added pentintely.

“Prove it.” Max encouraged her, lazily leaning against the back wall. He stepped out of his pants, ensuring he wouldn’t fall, before tangling a hand into blonde curls. “You know what to do, baby.”

“Yes sir.” Tess murmured right before she pulled his hardened member out of his pants. “You’re so hard for me, Max.” she marveled, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she licked a long stroke down his cock.

Max moaned. “You know, it’s your own damn fault.” Max replied. “Wearing that tight fucking dress,” he nodded down with heavily lidded eyes toward the dress that was still currently on Tess’ body. Her glittering pink prom dress.

She smirked against him, humming for the sake of the vibrations that she knew drove him crazy. His eyes closed again, breathing out a loud moan. He watched her carefully, the feeling of her already making him harder. Pre-cum leaked into Tess’ mouth.

Tess merely sucked him more earnestly, pulling him closer by a grip around his knees, running her tongue all over and sucking her cheeks in hollowly to get more of him down her throat. “That’s it, Tess.” Max grunted, praising her.

She hummed in response, taking a deep breath through her nose. A few more tricks with her tongue and he was coming, eagerly bucking against her face as she rode him down from the high.

“Good girl.” was all Max could manage before Tess was up and kissing him with a fierce need.


End file.
